Dog's Best Friend - A Daryl and Connie Reunion - TWD
by Yjaxninja
Summary: A short story of Connie and Daryl's reunion after she is lost in the Whisperer cave and the Whisperers War. Dog's Best Friend is a new game RJ, Judith, Lydia and Kelly are playing with Dog to past the time. Daryl is amused by the game and his breath is taken away when he gets a look at the unexpected winner.


TWD - Daryl Connie Reunion

Season 10 Episode 16

3/4/2020

**I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters**

AK has said there is going to be a short time jump at the end of season 10. Not sure if my speculation below about how we find out Connie is alive jives with filming info, but I know there was a casting call for a double with Connie's pant size and physical characteristics.

My thought is we will get confirmation Connie is alive in Episode 16. Here is my picture for how that happens...

Introduction

It's early evening in Alexandria. It has been several weeks after the fall of Hilltop to the Whisper hoard, with half of its survivors splitting up to take permanent residence in Alexandria and the other half in Oceanside. Alexandria sustained significant damage, but with the help of the new residents, rebuilding has been swift since Beta's attack and demise. Alexandria residents have taken in the displaced. The newly repaired and forever named "Grimes" family home now houses Kelly and Yumiko, along with Judith, RJ, Lydia, Dog and Daryl. Carol has moved with Eziekiel into a house closer to the infirmary. The young people in the Grimes house get along surprisingly well, and like today, can be found playing games after chores and before the darkness of sunset creeps in.

Today, Judith, RJ, Lydia and Kelly are playing a new favorite game, called "Dog's Best Friend." They are trying to see who Dog runs to when they each call his name at the same time, but standing at different distances away from Dog. They each take turns releasing Dog. Daryl didn't have the heart to tell them Dog made his choice of "best friend" already and he doubted no one would be able to unseat that person, or even Daryl, who was the default in that person's absence.

Daryl

Daryl, shielded his eyes from the setting sun, as he squinted to see the scene that was set in front of him. He could tell even from far away that a new game of Best Friend was about to start. Stopping short, he perched himself off to the side, behind the kids, so he could get an unobstructed view of the game. From where he stood, Daryl could see Kelly's face and the backs of everyone else, so he knew Kelly was "it" this time.

Daryl thought back to when Kelly and he first started out on their one-on-one searches. Daryl would wonder how two sisters could look so different, but didn't dare ask for fear he would break Kelly's non-stop chronicles about Connie. Quickly, any curiosity about this superficial difference dissipated as Daryl realized Connie and Kelly were sisters through and through. They both had the same determination, optimism, kindness and strength. Kelly always signed while speaking to Daryl because they both knew that it reflected their unspoken pact to not do or say anything that would suggest Connie and Magna were gone for good. Kelly did not talk about her worry of losing her hearing before she was ready. Daryl didn't mention the urgency to learn sign language so when he did find Connie, she would know he never lost faith he would find her alive.

Daryl and Kelly acknowledged each other with a quick nod from a far.

Kelly

It was Kelly's turn to hold and unleash Dog. She firmly held him in place, as she stood looking at RJ, Judith, Lydia, Daryl and the Alexandria gates beyond. Kelly thinks to herself it would be funny if Dog just kept on running past everyone. Then and there, Kelly decides that the next time they play, she is going to hide some treats out by the guard post stairs.

Over the last few weeks of taking Dog out with Daryl to look for Connie and Magna, Kelly had gotten familiar with Dog's keen sense of smell. Kelly had also grown attached to Dog and now takes it a little personal when he goes to anyone else on command except Daryl. Her developing relationship with Dog had kept the memory of seeing Dog with Connie fresh in her mind. A treat hidden at the right place was bending the "Best Friend" rules, but might add some comedy to the game and keep her in good with Dog at the same time.

Kelly is roused from her plotting, when she hears Daryl call out, "Now y'all know Dog is gonna just run right past all of y'all to me, even if I just stand here. Maybe I should go inside to make this fair." Truth be told, Daryl was pretty tired and looking forward to laying down for a minute. He had been extra tired lately hunting for the extra food needed for all the displaced HIlltop residents, taking on full time guardian duties for Judith and RJ and searching for Connie in his spare time. RJ's giggles and side-eyes from Judith, such as the one she was making at the moment, were the glue that kept him from ripping apart. Well, that and Lydia, who had stepped up to help at home.

Judith and RJ

Judith had turned to Daryl to clearly answer him. "Daryl, i've been training Dog. Just you watch." Everyone knew it was true. Judith's innate stubbornness and inherited industriousness had led her to keep busy training herself and those around her in an effort to deflect anyone's concerns about how she was handling Michonne's extended absence. She trained Gracie and RJ in how to fight. She "trained" Dog in how to come. She trained herself each morning, after her ritual of touching the plaque of Carl and her handprints. Judith had made RJ add his prints in the corner, knowing that Mommy would be proud of her creativity. Judith was in tip top fighting shape, but her brave face didn't fool those closest to her. No one except maybe RJ would actually be upset if Dog chose her.

But, RJ's giggling and wiggling gave away the fact that he was more amused than feeling competitive. He just loved watching Dog run, no matter who he ran to. But, RJ had confided in Lydia that Judith had been extra "bossy" lately, so he threw in a "nuh uh, Dog likes me better," just because, and just before going back to watch the worm squirming near his foot.

Lydia

Lydia watched the pre-game back and forth trash talking with a blank stare. She wasn't unhappy. Quite the opposite. She was merely concentrating on how she was going to spin this moment into a bedtime story for RJ. With Daryl filling in spare moments to look for Connie, Lydia had inherited bedtime duties. She found stories, preferably those involving Dog, or RJ and Dog or Daryl, RJ and Dog got him to sleep the fastest and distracted his questions about Michonne the easiest. Stories of heroes defeating villains and hordes against great odds were good, but better left for the daytime - for both RJ and Lydia. Lydia knew late night talk of heroes and villains reminded RJ too much of his Momma, which invariably brought up her own thoughts, and often nightmares, about Alpha.

Knowing that an "earned" win would make better embellishments in the bedtime yarn, Lydia resolved to call out for Dog. She figured if she made this just enough of a competition, she could get a good week of stories out of it. An easy bedtime led to a well-rested RJ, which had the added impact of Daryl feeling less guilty about his many hours away.

Lydia knew Daryl still needed more sleep, despite his increased energy level. His energy had increased a bit after finally allowing Carol to pack him some tastier food to take when Kelly and he went on their searches. She knew Daryl and Carol still had a long way to go to repairing their friendship, but it was a start. Lydia and Carol had made their peace and Carol was even teaching Lydia how to cook. Lydia enjoyed listening to Ezekiel's stories about Henry when he could join them in the kitchen. Both Carol and Lydia knew Daryl didn't hate Carol, but they also knew not to push.

The Game

Lydia's thoughts returned to the game as Kelly called out, "one, two, run Dog run!" With that, Kelly released Dog. Judith admonished Kelly, "you forgot three Kelly! No fair." But, RJ had already started shouting Dog's name. Judith had to make up time and started her cajoling too.

With RJ now feeling that his early imperceptible lead was being threatened by Judith, he redoubled his effort and yelled even louder for Dog. So, it's no wonder Lydia's calls of "Dog!"seemed barely audible against RJ's continuous shouting and Judith's firm pleas.

Actually, with all the commotion from the two younger contestants, it was a wonder that anyone at all heard the gate captain shout excitedly, "Open the gate! Open the gate! Open the gate!" The gate had been the first thing to go back up in Alexandria, even though sections of the wall were still being repaired.

The captain's shouts did not go unnoticed by Daryl, even as he continued to watch the game with amusement. In the weeks since the Whisperers, he was even more attuned to the slightest activity at the gate and seemed to instinctively know where everyone was at any given moment, despite the increased number of residents. At first he leaned into this ability, as it also helped in his effort to avoid Carol at any given turn. As his anger towards Carol had eased, he still leaned on this sixth sense out of vigilance in keeping everyone safe. But, not at this moment.

Right now, Daryl stayed focused on the game. He would turn his attention to the gate in just a moment. Besides, the shouts were followed by the All Clear signal, so his unconsciously temporarily tensed muscles could even relax. All Clear. All Clear. Three All Clears in total. They were really making use of the newly installed signaling system they adapted from an Oceanside design.

But, Daryl had to see this last round with Dog. He needed the memory to savor in order to get through tonight's late night watch duty. He also knew with him standing by, the game would be over quickly. Dog was sure to run right to Daryl. He would smooth the loss over with RJ and Judith later. Maybe he would have to promise a family fun day of hunting with Judith or fishing with RJ. The realization that maybe he was actively seeking that outcome made Daryl chuckle to himself. The chuckle was replaced with a smile as he watched his trusty friend take off running.

Dog

Dog ran past RJ. Everyone smiled as they heard RJ mimic Uncle Daryl's scolding tone and say,"bad Dog!"

Judith's smile was the biggest. She was feeling confident, and muttered, "Um-uh, that's right Dog. Cuteness is not going to cut it this time R….," but her boasting trailed off before the 'J' made it out. Sure enough, Dog had run past her too, making his way towards Lydia.

Lydia, started getting nervous that Dog would actually choose her and she would somehow have to slip RJ one of Carol's cookies tonight instead of just the story to get him to sleep. But, she let out a sigh of relief when she realized Dog wasn't slowing down. Daryl and Lydia shot each other a quick look. "Darn," thought Lydia. She was positive Daryl knew about the secret cookie exchange and was relieved as well that Lydia had not bested RJ for Dog's affections.

Daryl got a triumphant look on his face and started in on the kids by shouting, "Told y'all. Dog knows who feeds him. He knows who to run to." Daryl's broad smile was undeniable. He had just learned the sign for the word "master" and he wanted to use it with Kelly. As he was about to continue his victory speech accompanied with sign language, he heard the gate signal for All Hands On Deck. Daryl thought he really has to get to the gate now. What could warrant All Hands and All Clear? Everyone had been on edge lately, so someone had better have a good reason to overuse the signaling system, even if it was positive news.

Aware he had to leave, but wanting to give Dog some positive reinforcement for making it clear he liked his master the most, Daryl reached in his pocket for a treat. He felt the double capped acorn as he searched for a piece of jerky. Since the cave, he always kept both in his pocket for good luck and to reward Dog, respectively. Daryl smiled imperceptibly, remembering when Carol first called him out on his feelings towards Connie. Daryl was still pissed at Carol and wasn't sure when that would change, but he was not too proud to try anything that would give him luck in finding Connie alive. .

So, Daryl distractedly reached out to pat the head of his approaching dog and give him the treat. He was clearly expecting Dog to continue to show how obedient and well trained he is by coming to a full stop in front of Daryl. But the upturned corners of Daryl's lips flatlined completely. Instead of signing "master" to Kelly, or rewarding Dog or responding to either RJ's disappointment or Judith's frustration, Daryl was nearly knocked down as Dog kept running past him.

Before he knew what hit him, Daryl said, "What the heck!" Then, Daryl reprimanded Dog more forcefully by saying, "bad Dog!," in perfect unison with RJ, who was saying it for the second time today. After regaining his balance, Daryl could clearly hear Judith and RJ's laughter. Out of the corner of his eye, he was also instantaneous aware of Kelly running towards him, probably to give Daryl a hard time. A good dose of ribbing had come along with Kelly's intense sign language lessons on their trips outside looking for Connie - so he was used to and expecting a little teasing. But, maybe she was making her way to the gate to see who had arrived.

In the split second before Kelly overtook him, he spied Lydia's quiet smile and was reminded of how far she had come. Lydia was standing there smiling, secretly hoping Dog stopped at anyone but her. Daryl knew about the unspoken stash of cookies for RJ, but it wasn't just relief he saw on Lydia's face. She was smiling because Lydia took pride in Judith and RJ. She had taken over protecting them like she had always been their older cousin or big sister. Daryl knew she would never have come this far if Connie had not made him protect Lydia.

The Spiral

And there it was. And so it began. The beginning of Daryl and Connie's story. And, the beginning of Daryl losing himself to the thoughts of every moment he had with Connie and all the moments since she was trapped in the cave. Daryl was sure if Denise was alive she would have some fancy shrink doctor term for what he referred to as his "spiral."

Pretty much anything and everything could take Daryl back to thinking about Connie. She sacrificed everything so Lydia could stand there before him. Connie had made Daryl listen to her without uttering a word out loud. She wanted Lydia to have friends and to have a chance to play a game, like this, with those friends. It was her determination to protect those that needed it, optimism that they would defeat the Whisperers and strength to survive against any odds that led to Daryl's respect for and trust in Connie. When he was being honest with himself, he could admit that everything she did since that moment had captivated Daryl. Even when she asked him to hide the truth of the stolen supplies.

Now, despite the very nice distraction of the game and the increasing urgent need to get to the gate, Daryl was spiraling. As most conversations, activities or just quiet moments over the last several weeks had done, he was reminded of Connie. When that happened, it was hard to stop his thoughts of love for her and his regret at not telling her how he felt sooner.

In fact, it's amazing it had taken this long to start his spiral given that Dog was part of the game. Connie was always in the back of his mind when he was with Dog, even before the cave and the aftermath of the fall of Hilltop and the end of the Whisperer war. He thought about Connie and that conversation they had on the dock about Dog liking her more. He decided he should share that story with Kelly tonight.

That's one thing these last couple weeks had taught him. He had to tell people what he's feeling in the moment - the good and the bad. After what they went through and what they lost, he decided he wasn't going to hold things in as much. Of course, he had also realized it's almost impossible to live with three young ladies and a curious little boy and not talk about your feelings. So, the timing of this change worked well. This realization was also what had made it easier to start to talk to Carol. Again, his thoughts immediately went back to Connie. He knew she would have encouraged Daryl to repair his friendship. He could see Connie signing, "we all need family." He was spiraling for sure.

He forced himself to get out of his head when he realized Kelly had actually run past him. Did she have tears streaming down her face or was that a smile? Daryl had seen her get a little attached to Dog, but she wouldn't be this upset the game didn't work out. The story about Dog liking Connie better would surely cheer her up no matter what was bothering her.

Speaking of Dog, Daryl could finally sense his footsteps had stopped somewhere behind him. Where was that dog? Why didn't he stop? Why didn't Kelly stop? He could also tell her boots had also come to a halt on the pavement. What had he missed while his thoughts of Connie were swirling in his head? That's when he heard Dog again. Not his warning bark, or his "I'm being left behind" whining, but his excited and happy panting. Confused. Daryl put his hands on his hips to steady himself as the gears in his head slowly started to turn.

"Open the gates!"

Dog sprinting. Excited. Panting and wagging his tail.

"All clear!"

Kelly running. Upset. Tears streaming down her face.

"All hands!"

Lydia trotting, back towards Daryl, after having scooped RJ into her arms. RJ's head bouncing up and down. Happy. Both smiling, without any secret cookies in sight.

Daryl murmured, "he just likes you better."

Judith skipping. Wide-eyed. Stopping at Daryl and giving him a gentle nudge. Daryl pulled his eyes away to briefly give his attention to Judith.

With a half-joking, but serious tone, Judith said to her Uncle Daryl, "Well, I guess none of _us_ have a chance to win _this_ game ever again." With that Judith flashed a huge smile and continued skipping on.

The Reunion

At this, Daryl turned his whole body around to watch Judith's exit and to get a complete picture of the sight he had dreamt about so many times.

When he had those visions he also replayed in his head every word he had ever conveyed to her. "I get it. Family, right?" "Smart." "Nice shot." "Go get the beer, dummy." "No." That last word he knew he would probably never be able to utter to her again. He would only be able to say "yes."

"Nothing will ever be the same." Daryl thought as tears started collecting at the corners of his eyes.

Connie.

With the thick entourage enveloping her, Daryl could not see her face. He didn't have to. He knew it was Connie. Dog didn't let the competition deter him. As the circle of people grew, Dog kept close to the legs at the center. Just like Dog, Daryl focused on the part of her body he could see - her legs - and they were walking right towards him.

"Let them have their moment with her," thought Daryl as his body straightened. He was no longer tired in the least. The energy he felt in that moment could power Alexandria for the next year. Although Connie had technically won the Best Friend game, Daryl felt like he was taking home the winning prize. Daryl smiled, keeping the tears anchored in his eyes, and continued his private thought, "They can have this moment.

I'll have the rest of our lives."

****With that the episode ends. And we have the long summer hiatus.***


End file.
